


made with love

by sugarbug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbug/pseuds/sugarbug
Summary: "cooking is like love. it should be entered into with abandon or not at all."two drabbles about bokuto and akaashi being passionate about more things than just cooking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	made with love

Akaashi should have known that it was going to be a long day when he walked into the kitchen and noticed half a dozen eggs sloshing around in the trash can.

He’d never been a morning person, so he wasn’t opposed to closing shifts. However, Friday nights were always busy, so it was not the ideal time to clock in only to be welcomed with utter chaos.

“So, give me an outline of what exactly is happening here.” Akaashi said as he shucked on an apron. It had enough bleach stains to be mistaken as tie-dyed at this point.

“Like three people complained about the tomato basil soup being too bland.” Kenma filled him in, not looking up from the bell peppers he was dicing up.

“Excellent.” Akaashi deadpanned.

He made his way past the dish room and into the main prep area, taking note of who else was scheduled for the evening. He noticed the new kid Kuroo had mentioned to him yesterday, a shorter squirrely looking kid with unruly orange hair. Looks like he’d be experiencing one of the head chef’s meltdowns firsthand only hours into his second shift.

“Oh, thank god, you’re finally here.” Yaku sighed in relief.

“That bad?” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow.

“I think he’s more on edge than usual because that undercover critic was rumored to show up tonight.”

“Oh, lover boy finally showed up?” The door to the dining room swung open and Konoha slunk in, throwing Akaashi a sly grin.

Akaashi crinkled his nose, “I’m still your boss, remember?”

“We both know I’m your favorite server.” Konoha clicked his tongue and slung his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “He’s been sulking in the walk-in. You better talk to him before he freezes to death.”

Akaashi nudged Konoha off and looked at Yaku, who nodded solemnly in agreement.

“Fine.” Akaashi sighed. It’s not like he wasn’t ready to enter damage control mode anyways, but he hadn’t expected it to be so early into his shift.

If he was being honest, there was something a little comforting about the fact that he was the only one who could pacify their head chef. He tried not to read too much into it, but he felt his stomach stir as he made his way to the walk in and pushed the door open.

“Just leave me alone to wallow.” A muffled voice came from the corner.

“You’ll get sick if you stay in here much longer.” Akaashi crouched down so he’d be eye level with Bokuto.

Bokuto lifted his head up from his arms, eyes lighting up when he saw Akaashi only a few feet away.

“When’d you get here?” Bokuto asked, voice losing a bit of the whine.

“Just a few minutes ago.” Akaashi propped his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his palms. “Heard some people weren’t crazy about the soup.”

Bokuto let out a pitiful sound, head dropping down again.

“I should just quit. I don’t know why I even took this stupid job. Everyone hates everything I make.”

“Not every batch will be perfect every time.” Akaashi said calmly. “I think if everyone really hated everything you make then we wouldn’t have a nearly 5 star rating from every local critic.”

“But the undercover critic,” Bokuto gave Akaashi a forlorn look.

“Who cares what one person says? Remember that blogger last week who said your salmon was the best thing he’d ever tasted? Or the magazine article on the squash soup?”

“I guess.”

“You can’t do much about impressing the critic if you turn into an icicle, you know.”

“Actually,” Bokuto suddenly sprung up from the ground, eyebrows coming together in thought, “I think we might have enough ingredients to make that mango ice cream I tested last week. Do you think we’d have enough time to add it as a dessert special tonight?”

“I think we could make it happen.” Akaashi agreed as he stood up as well.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto grabbed his sous chef’s shoulders, a smile growing on his face, “you’re a genius.”

Akaashi only half-smiled back, not bothering to argue that it hadn’t even been his idea to begin with. He followed Bokuto out of the walk-in, ignoring the knowing looks sent his way by Konoha and even _Yaku_ (he thought he could trust him).

As long as Bokuto was happy, Akaashi thought he wouldn’t mind getting goosebumps in the walk-in every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best thing i've written and probably a bit ooc bc it's my first time writing bokuaka.. but wanted to practice writing shorter drabbles around 500 words (you can see how that went) so have this restaurant au! prompted by the lovely caro, the co-owner of my one brain cell
> 
> there will be one other cooking-related bokuaka drabble being added to this soon! different universe, but still cooking-themed for another prompt!!
> 
> talk to me on twt @goshikishair


End file.
